


let us get lost tonight, leave all your thoughts behind

by clearvinyl



Series: cocooooooooo [4]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Celia mention, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearvinyl/pseuds/clearvinyl
Summary: yeah, I'm fucking into her,no hesitation I don't give a-
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Series: cocooooooooo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073120
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	let us get lost tonight, leave all your thoughts behind

**Author's Note:**

> reader uses she/her pronouns but is otherwise ambiguous
> 
> @challengeahellcat on tumblr

There's no hesitation; the second Coco sees your text he's hopping on his bike to speed out of the yard and over to your place. He hears Angel yell something about him being whipped and Coco yells back, "You already know!"

He makes sure to let it be known how he feels about you. Why the fuck would he not? You're like another sun in his world; shining and bringing life to everything you touch.

From the start, you've been a positive force for Letty. She just naturally gravitated to you 'cuz you've kept it real. Sharing your own mistakes so she doesn’t feel like a fuck up. Giving her your hindsight so she has clues on what not to do. Talking to her about the shit he can't handle, like boys and birth control and shit. You even step in to calm down their heated ‘like father, like daughter’ moments.

With you and the club looking out, Coco feels like he has the village to help raise his kid. To help him do the right thing for her.

For that alone you get his undying loyalty.

And the rest of the Mayans? They all fucking love you. To the point that if he didn’t trust his brothers with his life, he would've had to take 'em all out for being so comfortable with you. Matter of fact, both Riz and Creeper are still on his hit list for trying to lay their heads in your lap. ' _She's like our lil sister_ ' his ass.

But you did become family to the Mayans just as fast as you did with Letty. It probably had something to do with that time you threatened to empty a full clip on some shithead that fucked with Chucky. You had the gun in your hand, safety off and everything. If you didn't already have Coco wide open by then, that would've done it for him too.

For Coco though, his feelings for you don’t have a starting point. Shit, he's just always loved you.

He used to live only in the moment; because that’s the only thing promised, the only thing he can control. His past hung like a sword over his head, ready to cut off any future he was stupid enough to hope for. And he had accepted that as his life, justified the shit he’s done and followed his own moral compass 'cuz lord knows Celia didn't fucking give him one.

Then here you come, fighting your own demons tooth and nail so you can do better than all the bullshit other people be on. Determined to break cycles, using your own sword to cut the weeds trying to keep you stuck. 'Cuz ain't shit gonna stop you from having the future you want.

It's the most inspirational shit he's ever seen. A rose growing from concrete; as soft as its petals and as tough as its thorns. How could he not want to cherish you? Grow with you?

And by some fucking miracle you want to grow with him too. You see him, see all the darkness, and say there's more light in him than he thinks. What he really thinks is that you're just seeing your own reflection, like however the hell the sun and the moon work.

But Coco's not gonna block his fucking blessing. And he's damn sure not going to be a curse to you either. It's his mission to make sure you get as much as you give to everyone around you.

So all you have to say is you had a bad day for him to come running.

“C’mere," he says as soon as you open the door, pulling you into a hug before asking, "who you need me to kill?”

Your laugh thrums through him as you bury your head in his chest and just hold on. He stands there with his arms around you for as long as you need, until you say, "Thank you."

" _It's nothing,_ " he replies in Spanish. And he means that - it’s nothing at all to be there for you. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for you.

When he feels you let out a sigh that releases all the tension in your body, he kisses the side of your head and pulls you out the door. “C’mon, let's go for a ride.”

Instead of his bike, he walks you over to your car and helps you into the passenger seat. Then he jogs over to the driver's side and pulls off into the night.

First there’s a pit stop at the gas station to top off and get snacks. Once that's done, he thinks of the safest roads through the desert and just goes... No destination in mind.

Before reaching the city limits, y’all call Letty, putting her on speaker phone and laughing when she asks who needs to die for upsetting you. His girls talk shit for a bit then Letty makes y'all promise to come back in one piece.

After that, it’s you letting it all out however you need.

There’s moments of you two talking about everything and nothing, from alien conspiracies to which cereal is hands-down the best.

And other moments of you just randomly ranting about the weight on your shoulders, like you just remembered something else that pissed you off.

Sometimes you play the songs that make you wanna fight, and you and Coco both shout the lyrics over the thump of the beat.

And other times you get quiet and just stare out at the night sky over the horizon.

But through it all, he holds your hand over the center console.

He keeps driving until he hears soft snores, and when he looks over he sees you fast asleep with your head against the window, a halo of stars behind you.

Even in your darkest moments, you still shine.

He promises then - to God, the universe, who or whatever brought you into his life - he promises to always love you. Like he'll always love Leticia, his brothers, hell even Celia. And if this doesn't work out with you, if he manages to fuck this up, you'll still have his shoulder to cry on. His rifle to snipe anything that thinks of getting in your way. His heart.

“Let’s get you home, corazón,” he says as he turns the car around.


End file.
